If Firestar was a She-Cat
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: What will happen if Firestar(paw) was a she-cat instead and everyone else's gender switched for a chapter? Well, let's see...this is the fifth chapter of Into the Wild with opposite genders. 4th CookieClan challenge. R&R please!


**Hello peoples! This is the 4th challenge for CookieClan. c;**

**Summary:**

**This is a challenge in which you have to re-write a chapter from ANY warriors book, but the genders have to be switched.**

**Disclaimer: No, the Erins still own, kay? **

**And this is suppose to be the 5th chapter of Into the Wild, (After Ravenpaw announced that Redtail was dead) before I took over that is MWHAHAHAHAHAH...anyways...here are some of the cats I've changed:**

**Oakheart=Oakwing-reddish-brown she-cat**

**Spottedleaf=Spottedstorm-calico tom**

**Tigerclaw=Tigerfur-dark brown tabby she-cat**

**Lionheart=Lionflight-pale golden brown tabby she-cat**

**Whitestorm=Whiteheart-snowy white she-cat**

**Goldenflower=Goldenfang-ginger tom**

**-XxxxX-**

**Enjoy! Reviews are welcome! c:**

* * *

Shocked yowls rose from the Clan cats and echoed through the forest. Ravenpaw staggered slightly. Her right foreleg glistened, wet with blood that flowed from the deep gash on her shoulder.

"We m-met five Riverclan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks," she went on shakily. "Oakwing was among then."

"Oakwing!" Graypaw gasped beside Firepaw. "She is the deputy of Riverclan. She's one of the greatest warriors in the forest.

"Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really-" Graypaw was silenced by a fierce glare from the old gray she-cat who had first sensed Ravenpaw's return.

Firepaw turned her attention back to Ravenpaw."Redtail warned Oakwing to keep her hunting parties out or Thunderclan territory. She said the next Riverclan warrior to be caught in Thunderclan territory would be killed, but Oak...Oakwing would not back down. S-she said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened." Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath.

The black she-cat's wounds was still bleeding heavily, and she stood awkwardly to keep the weight off her wounded shoulder.

"That's when the Riverclan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakwing had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail..." Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in her head and she lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, she slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground below, blood pooling around her.

A ginger tom bounded toward her and crouched at her side. He looked at her injures and called out, "Spottedstorm!" Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted the calico tom Firepaw had noticed sitting beside Graypaw earlier.

He hurried over to Ravenpaw and meowed for the tom to stand back. Then he used his nose to roll the apprentice over so that he could take a good look at the wound.

He glanced up and meowed, "It's all right, Goldenfang, her wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

As Spottedstorm sprinted back to his den, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by a mournful howl. All eyes turned on the direction it came from. A dark brown tabby she-cat staggered through the gorse tunnel.

Between her sharp teeth the warrior held not prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. She dragged the tattered creature into the center of the clearing. Firepaw craned her neck and glimpsed a flash of bright ginger tail hanging limply in the rippled through the clan like a chill breeze. Beside Firepaw, Graypaw dropped into a crouch as grief swept over him.

"Redtail!" she hissed.

"How did this happen, Tigerfur?" demanded Bluestar from his position on the Highrock.

Tigerfur let the scruff of Redtail's neck fall from her mouth. She then looked steadily back at Bluestar. "She died with honor, struck down by Oakwing. I couldn't save her, but I managed to take Oakwing's life while she was still gloating over her victory." Tigerclaw's voice was strong and confident. "Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see Riverclan hunters in our territory again."

Firepaw glanced at Graypaw. The apprentice's eyes were dark with sadness.

After a moment's pause, several of the cats moved forward to lick Redtail's bedraggled fur. As they groomed they purred hushed phrases to the dead warrior.

Firepaw whispered into Graypaw's ear, "What are they doing?"

Graypaw didn't take her eyes off the dead cat as she replied. "Her spirit may have left to join Starclan, but the clan will share tounges with Redtail one last time."

"Starclan?" Firepaw echoed.

"It's the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all the Clan cats. You can see them in Silverpelt." Firepaw looked confused, so Graypaw explained. "Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night stretching across the sky. Each star is a Starclan warrior. Redtail will be among them tonight."

Firepaw nodded, and Graypaw stepped forward to share tongues with her dead deputy. Bluestar had remained silent while the first cats came to pay their respects to Redtail. Now he leaped down from the Highrock and walked slowly toward Redtail's body. The other cats retreated and watched as their leader crouched down to share tongues with his old comrade one last she had finished he raised her head and spoke. His voice was low and thick with grief, and the Clan listened in silence.

"Redtail was a brave warrior. Her loyalty to Thunderclan could never be doubted. I always relied on her judgment, for it wore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. She would have made a fine leader."

Then he lowered herself onto his belly, his head bowed, his paws stretched neatly before him, and silently he grieved for his lost friend. Several other cats came and lay down beside him, their bowed heads and hunched backs echoing his mournful pose. Firepaw watched. She had not known Redtail, but she couldn't help feeling moved as she witnessed the Clan mourn. Graypaw came and stood beside her again.

"Dustpaw will be sad." she remarked.

"Dustpaw?"

"Redtail's apprentice. That brown-striped she-cat over there. I wonder who her new mentor will be?" Firepaw glanced over at the small she-cat who squatted near Redtail's body, staring unseeing at the ground.

Firepaw looked past her to the Clan leader. "How long will Bluestar sit with him?" she asked.

"Probably the whole night." replied Graypaw. "Redtail was his deputy for many, many moons. She won't want to let him go too quickly. She was one of the best warriors. Not as quick and powerful as Tigerfur or Lionflight, but quick and clever."

Firepaw looked at Tigerfur, admiring the strength that swelled on her powerful broad head. Her massive body showed signs of her warrior life. One of her ears was split into a deep vee shape, and a thick scar sliced the bridge of her nose. Suddenly Tigerfur stood up and stalked over to Ravenpaw. Spottedstorm was crouched beside Tigerclaw's wounded apprentice, using his teeth and front paws to press wads of cobweb onto the apprentice's shoulder wound.

Firepaw leaned toward Graypaw and asked, "What's Spottedstorm doing?"

"Stopping the bleeding. It looked like a nasty cut. And Ravenpaw seemed really shaken up. She's always been a bit jumpy, but I've never seen her this bad before. Let's go and see if she's woken up yet."

They made their way through the grieving cats toward the spot where Ravenpaw lay and settled themselves a respectful distance away to wait until Tigerfur had finished speaking.

"So, Spottedstorm," Tigerfur addressed the calico with a confident meow. "How is she? Do you think you can save her? I've spent a lot of time training her up, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle."

Spottedstorm didn't look up from his patient as he replied. "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, she dies in his first fight, eh?" Firepaw could hear a teasing purr in his meow.

"Will she live?" Tigerfur demanded.

"Of course. She just needs to rest." the medicine cat answered.

Tigerfur snorted and looked down at the motionless black shape. She jabbed Ravenpaw with one of her front claws. "Come on, then! Get up!" Ravenpaw didn't move.

"Look at the length of that claw!" Firepaw hissed.

"Too right!" replied Graypaw with feeling. "I know I wouldn't want to get into a fight with her!"

"Not so fast, Tigerfur!" Spottedstorm placed his paw over Tigerfur's sharp talon and gently moved it away."This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want her opening her wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave her alone."

Firepaw found himself holding his breath as he waited for Tigerfur's reaction. She guessed that few cats dared to give orders to the warrior like that.

The tabby stiffened, and seemed about to speak when Spottedstorm meowed teasingly, "Even _you _know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerfur."

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed at the little calico's words. "I wouldn't dare argue with _you_, Spottedstorm," she purred.

She turned to leave and caught sight of Graypaw and Firepaw.

"Who's this?" she asked Graypaw, towering above them.

"She's the new apprentice." Graypaw mewed.

"She smells like a kittypet!" snorted the warrior.

"I _was _a house cat," Firepaw meowed boldly. "but, I am going to train to be a warrior."

Tigerfur looked at her with sudden interest. "Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that he had stumbled across some stray kittypet. So he'd actually going to try you out, is he?" Firepaw sat up very straight, anxious to impress this distinguished Clan warrior.

"That's right." she meowed respectfully.

Tigerfur eyed her thoughtfully. "Then I shall watch your progress with interest." Firepaw puffed her chest out proudly as Tigerfur stalked away.

"Do you think she liked me?"

"I don't think Tigerfur _likes _any apprentices!" whispered Graypaw.

Just then Ravenpaw stirred and twitched his ears. "Has she gone?" she mumbled.

"Who? Tigerfur?" Replied Graypaw, trotting toward her. "Yep, she's gone."

"Hi, there." Firepaw began, about to introduce herself.

"Go away, both of you!" Spottedstorm protested. "How am I meant to help this cat with all these interruptions!"

He impatiently flicked his tail at Graypaw and Firepaw and pushed his way between them and his patient. Firepaw realized he was serious, despite the lively glimmer in his warm amber eyes.

"Come on then, Firepaw." meowed Graypaw. "I'll show you around. See you later, Ravenpaw."

The two cats left Spottedstorm with Ravenpaw and walked across the clearing. Graypaw looked thoughtful. She was clearly taking his duties as a guide very seriously.

"You know the Highrock already." she began, flicking her tail toward the big, smooth rock. "Bluestar always adresses the Clan from there. His den is down there." she lifted his nose toward the hollow in the side of the Highrock. "His den was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream." Hanging lichen drapped the entrance, sheltering the leader's nest from wind and rain.

"The warriors sleep over here," Graypaw went on.

Firepaw followed her to a large bush a few paces away from the Highrock. There it was a clear view from here right down to the gorse entrance into the camp. The branches hung low, but Firepaw could see a sheltered space inside where the warriors made their nests.

"The senior warriors sleep nearest the center, where it's the warmest." explained Graypaw. "They usually share their fresh-kill together over by a clump of nettles. The younger warriors eat near by. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honor."

"What about the other Clan cats?" Firepaw asked, fascinated but feeling rather overwhelmed by all the traditions and rituals of Clan life.

"Well, the queens share the same quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are excepting kits, or nursing them, they stay near the nursery. The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on, I'll show you."

Firepaw trotted after Graypaw, across the clearing, and past the shadowy clearing where Spottedstorm had his den. They stopped beside a fallen tree that sheltered a patch of lush grass. Crouched among the soft greenery where four elderly cats tucking into a plump young rabbit.

"Sandpaw and Dustpaw would have brought them that." whispered Graypaw. "One of the apprentices' duties is catching fresh-kill for the elders."

"Hello, youngster." one of the elders greeted Graypaw. "Hello, Smallear." Graypaw meowed, nodding respectfully.

"This must be our new apprentice. Firepaw, isn't it?"meowed a second she-cat. Her patchy fur was dark brown, and there was only a stump where her tail should have been.

"That's right." Firepaw replied, copying Graypaw's polite nod.

"I'm Halftail." purred the brown she-cat.

"Welcome to the Clan."

"Have you two eaten?" meowed Smallear.

Firepaw and Graypaw both shook their heads.

"Well, there's enough here. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters shared a mouse, One-eye?"

The pale tom who lay beside her shook his head. Firepaw noticed that one of her eyes was clouded and sightless.

"What about you Dappletail?" The other elder, a calico tom with a gray muzzle, meowed in a voice cracked with age,

"Of course not." Dappletail meowed.

"Thank you." meowed Graypaw eagerly.

She stepped forward and took a large mouse from the pile of prey, then dropped it at Firepaw's feet.

"You still not tasted mouse?" she asked.

"No," Firepaw admitted.

She suddenly felt excited by the warm smells that where rising from the piece of fresh-kill. Her whole body quivered at the thought of sharing her first meal as a Clan member.

"In that case, you can have the first bite. Just save me some!" Graypaw dipped her head and stood back to give Firepaw room.

Firepaw crouched down and took a large bite from the mouse. It was juicy and tender, and sang with flavors of the forest.

"What do you think?" asked Graypaw.

"Fantastic!" mumbled Firepaw, her mouth still full.

"Move over then" meowed Graypaw, stepping forward and bending her head to take a bite.

As the two apprentices shared a mouse, they listened to the elders talk among themselves.

"How long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" asked Smallear.

"What did you say, Smallear?" mewed One-eye.

"I think your hearing has gotten as poor as your eyesight!" snapped Smallear impatiently.

"I said, how long until Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" One-eye ignored Smallear's irritated reply and spoke instead to the calico tom. "Dappletail, do you remember the day many moos ago when Bluestar herself was appointed deputy?" Dappletail asked earnestly.

"Oh, yes! It was not long after he lost his kits."

"He'll not be happy having to appoint a new deputy." Smallear observed.

"Redtail served him long and well. But he'll need to make up his mind quickly. According to Clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonhigh after the death of the old deputy."

"At least this time the choice is obvious." meowed Halftail.

Firepaw raised his head and looked around the clearing. _Who could Halftail mean? _To Firepaw, all the warriors where worthy of becoming deputy. Perhaps she meant Tigerfur; after all, she had avenged Redtail's death. Tigerfur was sitting not far off, her ears angled toward the elder's conversation. As Firepaw stretched her tongue to lick traces of mouse from her whiskers, Bluestar's voice called from the Highrock. Redtail's body still layed in the clearing below, pale gray in the fading light.

"A new deputy must be appointed." he meowed. "But first, let us give thanks to Starclan for the life of Redtail. Tonight she sits with her fellow warriors among stars."

Silence fell as all the cats looked up into the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening crept over the forest.

"And now I shall name the new deputy." Bluestar continued. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice."

Firepaw looked at Tigerfur. She couldn't help noticing the hunger in the warrior's amber eyes as she stared up at the Highrock.

"Lionflight," meowed Bluestar, "Will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

Firepaw was curious to see Tigerfur's reaction. But the dark warrior's face revealed nothing as she went to congratulate Lionflight with a nudge so hearty that it almost knocked the golden she-cat off balance.

"Why didn't he make Tigerfur deputy?" Firepaw whispered to Graypaw.

"Probably because Lionflight has been a warrior longer, so he has a lot more experience." Graypaw murmured back, still looking up at Bluestar.

He spoke again, "Redtail was also mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerfur, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you where taught."

The tabby warrior swelled with pride as he showed her acceptance with a solemn nod. She strode over to Dustpaw, bent her head, and rather awkwardly touched noses with her new apprentice. Dustpaw flicked her tail respectfully, but her eyes where still dull with grief for her lost mentor.

Bluestar raised his voice, "I shall keep vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury her at sunrise." He jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to lay beside Redtail's body once more. Many of the other cats joined him, Dustpaw and Smallear among them.

"Should we sit with them too?" Firepaw suggested.

She had to admit the idea didn't appeal to her much. It had been a busy day and she was beginning to fell tired. All she wanted to do was find somewhere warm and dry to curl up and sleep.

Graypaw shook his head. "No, only those closest to Redtail will share her final night. I'll show you were we sleep. The apprentice den is over here." Firepaw followed Graypaw to thick bush of ferns that lay behind a mossy tree stump.

"All the apprentices share their fresh-kill by this stump." Graypaw told her.

"How many apprentices are there?" Firepaw asked.

"Not as many as usual- just me, you, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw."

As Firepaw and Graypaw settled themselves beside the tree stump, a young tomcrawled out from beneath the ferns. His coat was ginger, like Firepaw's but much paler, with barely visible stripes of darker fur.

"So here comes the new apprentice!" he meowed, narrowing his eyes.

"Hello." meowed Firepaw.

The young cat sniffed rudely."She smells of Kittypet! Don't tell me I'm going to have to share my nest with that revolting stench!"

Firepaw felt rather taken aback. Since her fight with Longtail, all the cats had been quite friendly.

'_Maybe they had just been distracted by Ravenpaw's news.'_ she thought.

"You'll have to excuse Sandpaw." apologized Graypaw. "I think he must have a fur ball stuck somewhere. He's usually not this bad-tempered."

"Psst!" spat Sandpaw crossly.

"Hold on youngsters." the voice of Whiteheart sounded behind the apprentices. "Sandpaw! As my apprentice, I expect you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer."

Sandpaw held up his head and looked defiant. "I'm sorry, Whitestorm." he purred, not sounding sorry at all. "I just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet, that's all."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, Sandpaw." Whitestorm meowed calmly. "Now, it's getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep."

She gave Sandpaw a stern look, and he nodded obediently. As she walked off, he spun around and vanished into the clump of ferns, sniffing once more as he brushed past Firepaw. With a flick of her tail, Graypaw invited Firepaw to follow her, and led the way after Sandpaw. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green.

The air was fragrant with fern scent, and warmer than outside. "Where do I sleep?" Firepaw asked.

"Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me." snarled Sandpaw, who was prodding some moss with his paw.

Graypaw and Firepaw exchanged glances, but said nothing. Firepaw wracked together a pile of moss with her claws. When she had gathered her bed into a cozy nest, she circled untill it was comfortable and settled down. Her whole body was drowsy with contentment. This was her home now. She was a member of ThunderClan.

* * *

**Finished! This was pretty simple, but it took a while for me to type out the chapter. But, after that, I finished editing pretty quick. Like it? Review please!**

**Psst-This is my longest challenge with 3,546 words! Dear StarClan! **

**Review please! **


End file.
